Why Not? Ch 32
by 80TakeshITsunA27
Summary: you can just ignore it. I just need to save this tro my phone thats why its here. its from an author here named shi-chan its a kakanaru fanfic


There was no coherent thought in Naruto's mind, as he lay there, in the grassy clearing in the middle of the woods, with the moon glowing above him and Kakashi licking -

"Nnn!" Naruto groaned out, quickly biting his lower lip to silence any future sounds.

Kakashi chuckled, running his tongue up Naruto's impressive which he had dubbed Bob. "Liked that, didn't you Bob?" He ran his tongue up Naruto's manhood one more time before placing a hand on Naruto's stomach and pulling himself up, lips leaving a trail of open kisses over Naruto's stomach and towards his shoulders.

"Someone might walk by!" Naruto hissed, and gasped, eyes widening when he felt Kakashi's teeth sink on the soft tanned flesh of his shoulder. It was just reflex, but Naruto's hand quickly came up to Kakashi's hair and pulled the nin's hair hard, jerking his face off his shoulders and bringing it to his line of vision.

Kakashi was smirking, lips red with the young ninja's blood. Naruto frowned as Kakashi wiped it away with the back of his hands. He placed his finger on Naruto's lips, outlining it slowly, studying every curve and mark on the now plump and pink flesh, bruised from their heated kisses. Naruto closed his eyes slowly and parted his lips, slipping his tongue out and giving Kakashi's finger a little lick. Kakashi felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Naruto grow bolder with each growing second and was soon engaged in a heated vision of watching Naruto suck at his finger. Naruto dragged his lips in slow lazy movements along his finger before taking it into his mouth completely, nearly making Kakashi ejaculate.

"Mmm!" Naruto mewed, looking up at Kakashi and seeing his flushed and perspiring temples. Naruto abandoned the finger slowly, hoisting his weight onto his elbows and giving Kakashi's lower lip a long and lazy lick. "Like that?"

Kakashi answered him by pressing their lips together and kissing Naruto deeply, tongue swirling in Naruto's caverns until the need for air pulled them apart. A few short intakes of breaths and Kakashi discarded his own pants and pressed his body against Naruto's naked flesh. Their bodies were already moist with sweat and Naruto tilted his head back as their manhoods rubbed against each other.

"Someone might see us." Naruto hissed, reminding Kakashi that they were not in the safe confines of their own homes.

Kakashi gave a little unconcerned click of his tongue and shook his head. "No one's here. Besides, wouldn't it be nice?" He brought his lips to Naruto's ears and gave it a gentle lick, making Naruto shiver. "To have a little audience?"

"Kinky, aren't we?" Naruto gasped out as Kakashi began to suck at his neck.

"Touche." Kakashi whispered and brushed the locks of gold off Naruto's sweaty face. He began to playfully kiss him once more, his other hand snaking down Naruto's chest, down his stomach, glazing little feather touches over his thighs. Skilled fingers gently began to stroke Naruto's testicles, making him buck under Kakashi, and shutting his eyes in sheer pleasure, lips shut tight with pearly whites in an effort to prevent any noise escaping his throat.

Kakashi dragged his hands expertly up Naruto's length and gave the tip little teasing brushes with his thumb. A moan escaped Naruto's lips, sounding both pleasured and annoyed that the touch was light and teasing. Kakashi chuckled and gently ran his tongue down Naruto's neck, taking a nipple in his mouth and rolling and nipping at the bud while his hand busied itself with rubbing Naruto's length. Naruto was no longer thinking. He was torn between the teasing sensation on his chest and the mind blowing feeling Kakashi's hand was giving him. He let out a long loud groan when Kakashi run the nail of his thumb down his length several times. Kakashi coyly made his way up to Naruto's face, his hand no longer stroking Naruto's over-excited Bob. He looked down at Naruto, who had his head thrown to one side, panting, flushed and lips parted. Blue eyes looked up at him with need, want, lust and love - all combined. A groan of protest escaped Naruto's parted lips.

Kakashi gave Naruto's manhood a tight squeeze, making Naruto gasp out loud which Kakashi immediately silenced by kissing him, swallowing Naruto groan of pleasure. He kissed the blonde ninja with renewed fervor while Naruto continued to groan and pant as Kakashi increased the pace of his squeezing and rubbing, altering the positions and occasionally brushing the tip with his thumb. Naruto trembled and tried to toss his head from side to side, but Kakashi's other hand kept a firm hold on his hair as his kissed him senseless, pausing for a few seconds to catch his breath and then it was over. Naruto gave out a strangled and loud pleasured cry into Kakashi's kiss, as white-hot seed spilled all over Kakashi hand and waist.

Naruto breathed raggedly, his head thrown to one side, eyes shut after a rather intense orgasm. Kakashi kissed the top of his nose and gently brought a finger to his lips, licking off the white liquid that was just pure Naruto. He gave a pleasured sound before reaching down to Naruto's entrance and gently coating it with the white seed from his hands. Naruto was still caught in the after effects of his orgasm to notice. Kakashi spread a good amount at his entrance before taking some and sliding it over Kakashi Junior. He reached for Naruto's entrance and began to massage the tight skin with his fingers, before gently slipping a finger in.

"AH!" Naruto gasped, bucking against the intrusion. He stared at Kakashi wildly as another came, then another, until Kakashi had three of his fingers inside Naruto, wiggling and stretching. Naruto was caught between being surprised and being hurt at this penetration. Kakashi gave his lover lip a lick and a few nibbles.

Kakashi shifted to a better position and readied himself. He stared in to Naruto's eyes, before easing himself inside him. White flashes appeared in front of Naruto's eyes as he shut them tight and bit his lower lip to stop the scream of pain from coming out. Kakashi was so big and thick that Naruto wondered how he even managed to take all of him in. Then it was over and he could feel Kakashi's testicles on the cheeks of his buttocks. Tears hand involuntarily made their way to his eyes. He knew it would be painful, but not THIS painful. Kakashi was watching him, and gently wiped the tears away, before shifting a bit and hitting something inside Naruto that made the blonde gasp in pleasure and his eyed widen. Almost immediately, Naruto's sated sex erected and began to secrete more of his private flavor. Kakashi stooped down and began to lick away the pearly drops, while he willed himself to be patient as Naruto's muscles grew accustomed to his length.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Naruto gasped out, as Kakashi licked and sucked at his manhood Bob. "Oh damn, Kakashi!" He groaned and bucked under the copy-nin.

Kakashi stopped his licks and made sure that Naruto was clean before looking in to his eyes. "Trust me."

Naruto stared at him and smiled. "You know I do." He brought Kakashi's face close to him and kissed his lips ever so gently that it was very sweet. "Love me." He whispered.

Kakashi gently eased himself out of Naruto halfway and pushed himself in again. Naruto gasped and groaned as his nerves burned with pleasure. Kakashi repeated the movement several times until he picked up a steady rhythm, the tightness of Naruto's being heating him up and sending wave after wave of pleasure washing over his mind and body. Naruto had wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist sometime during his thrusts but he was so preoccupied he didn't notice. He was lost in Naruto's being, deep in his heat and body as he rocked forward faster and harder. Naruto's fingers gripped his shoulders tight and, almost simultaneously, they came.

"Kakashi!" Naruto gasped out, an intense orgasm overcoming him again, not once but twice in a row.

Kakashi shut his eyes and threw his head back as he drove in one final thrust, and gasped out Naruto's name, emptying himself inside Naruto's body. Kakashi almost collapsed painfully on Naruto, but managed to support his weight on a trembling arm, staring down at Naruto.

"I love you." Kakashi whispered, kissing him slowly. "So so much."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping arms around Kakashi. "Me too."

It sounded cheesy but Kakashi was happier than he ever felt in his life since the loss of his precious ones. He watched with silent pleasure as Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep after the mind-blowing sex, lips giving a pleasured sigh before finally surrendering himself completely to Kakashi's care. Kakashi eased himself out of Naruto very, very slowly and gently watched him sleep. He lay beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller shinobi securely and keeping him warm.

"Boy, I'm really lucky." He smiled up at the moon. "Ne, Obito? Sensei?"

And the stars blinked back.


End file.
